


Little Princess

by Anonymous



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Feminization, Hypnotism, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushophilia, Safe Sane and Consensual, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim has a few kinks he wants to try. Nick finds his reactions incredibly amusing, and occasionally hot.





	Little Princess

Tim was squirming on their couch, and Nick was incredibly amused. Tim had asked Nick to come out, so they could have a more serious talk, but now it looked like Tim was struggling to find his words. “You can do this, baby,” Nick encouraged.

Nick only got more squirming in response of that comment. Nick had known for a while that it made Tim squirm, and he had a suspicion that Tim squirmed when he was turned on, but he never got confirmation. They had been talking and talking and talking about BDSM stuff, and something told Nick this was going to be in that vein.

Tim took a breath, figured it was now or never, and blurted, “Do you want to know a little more about my specific kinks?”

Nick laughed. “It’s about time you asked,” he said, his eyes holding a spark of mischief. “We’ve talked in general, but we haven’t ever talked about you, specifically. Or me, come to think of it.”

Tim nodded. “Yeah…and I just…figured, I’m not sure, that maybe…maybe it could be important, and a good time to start talking about that.”

“Yeah, okay,” Nick said, realizing that Tim clearly needed a soft touch at the moment. “You embarrassed about what you like?”

Tim flushed bright red. Nick leaned into the couch. “No judgement from me, ever, baby, okay?”

At Tim’s squirm, Nick’s eyes lit up. “Wait…you’re into age play, aren’t you? That’s why you get like that when I call you baby.”

“…Yes?” Tim said hesitantly.

Nick shrugged. “Hey, like I said, no judgement,” he held up his hands in surrender to emphasize his point. “It’s cute. Not my thing, but I imagine you’d be pretty adorable all dressed up like a little kid.”

Tim whined and Nick just chuckled in response. “Okay, so you know that, but…I have a few ideas of…things…”

“You mean you know how to apply it in scenes and want some fun sooner rather than later, and that’s why you brought this up?” Nick teased.

“Nick!” Tim exclaimed. “Be nice, please! This is embarrassing!”

“Okay, okay!” Nick exclaimed, grabbing a pillow and wrapping his arms around it, leaning forward. “Lay it on me.”

“Well, um…it has to do with…feminization too…” Tim said. “And maybe…hypnotism?”

Nick grinned. “This sounds promising already. Use your words, Tim. What do you want?”

“Well, um…if you could, like, hypnotize me and make me feel like a…a girl when I was in littlespace, rather than just treating me like a little boy…” Tim turned bright red, and only got redder the more he spoke. “I mean, I like being a little boy, too, but something about being allowed and even encouraged to wear pink and act girly…it’s…”

“Hot?” Nick provided.

Tim squirmed even more. He crossed his legs, then uncrossed them. Curled up in his corner of the couch. Stuck one hand between his legs before sharply removing it. “…Yeah…” he admitted.

“Okay,” Nick said.

“Okay?” Tim asked. “Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Nick said, nodding. “I have a few questions, sure, but I’m willing to try it for you.”

Tim offered a hesitant smile, still fidgeting on the couch.

“Hypnotism kinda threw me off, admittedly.” Nick shrugged as he continued, “But I know you like listening to the sound of my voice.”

“More specifically when you do that soft, slow thing with it where you pick your words carefully and can create really vivid descriptions,” Tim supplied. “That makes me think you would be excellent at hypnotism.”

Nick grinned. “You really think so?”

Tim threw a pillow at him. “Easy, Casanova. I’m not giving you an ego trip right now.”

Nick laughed and threw the pillow back, smile turning into a frown in thought. “So, you probably know a lot more about this than I do. Anything you want to tell me?”

“My little age is around two to three, usually,” Tim said. “Basically, if it has to do with toddlers, I’ve probably tried it.”

“Diapers?” Nick asked.

Tim turned crimson and squirmed. “Yeah. They’re…kinda hot, too.”

“Wow, was not expecting that,” Nick said, blinking. “But that’s cool, I can work with it.”

Tim squirmed again and whined. “This may have been a bad idea,” he mumbled.

“What? No, are you kidding?” Nick asked. “I’m learning so much about you! This is fascinating, and thinking about it, I could have a lot of fun this way! Don’t say it was a bad idea!”

Tim whimpered and winced. “Now I’m all…bothered, though.”

“Go take a cold shower if you have to, it’s fine, Tim,” Nick said. “I’ll be doing research on this stuff, okay?”

Tim nodded and went to the bedroom closing the door. He sighed. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. On the other side of the door, Nick had grabbed a laptop and was looking up the things he would need to do in order to help Tim with this.

The next week went by pretty quietly. Tim and Nick had a few more conversations about kinks, listing off ones they knew, and things they wanted to try, and in general, were trying to get less embarrassed about telling each other these things. They had been having vanilla sex for over a month, this was just the next logical step for them.

When Nick came in to the apartment after going downstairs to pick up a package, though, Tim knew things were about to get interesting, just by the triumphant fire in Nick’s eyes. “Hey babe,” he said deceptively casually. “Do you remember the talk we had a week ago?”

Nick enjoyed watching the emotions flicker across Tim’s face: confusion, fear, excitement, arousal. When the man squirmed, Nick knew that Tim was remembering it in all its technicolor glory. “Yeah,” he said calmly. “What about it?”

“I got something for you, related to it,” Nick said. “Want to open it up?”

Tim’s voice cracked as he said, “Sure.”

Nick grinned and put the box in the kitchen, before closing the blinds. Tim walked over to the box sitting on the counter, grabbed a scissors, and slit the tape wide open. Nick came over just in time for Tim to open the lid and see his eyes widen at what was inside. “This is…in my size?”

“Yep,” Nick said. “I checked your measurements. Twice.”

Tim shook his head in shock. “This is…this is amazing, Nick,” he said, pulling out the pastel pink dress from inside the box and holding it up to his chest.

“I’m glad you like it, Princess,” Nick said with a smirk.

Tim flushed and shifted on his feet. His pants were suddenly a little too tight. Nick just smirked more as he took the dress and went to the bedroom. He grabbed an empty hanger and put the dress on it, putting it in the closet. “I don’t get to wear it yet?” Tim asked, feeling a little disappointed.

“Patience, Tim. I need one more thing to come in the mail before we try your little idea,” Nick said with a knowing smile.

Tim grumbled something about being a brat in return for Nick making him wait, but it was an empty threat. Tim was far too desperate and eager to please in littlespace to do anything except what Nick told him, unless it was only a small infraction that would get him a spanking.

It only took two more days for whatever else Nick ordered to arrive. He whooped when he saw it, and immediately squirreled it away in the closet. Tim tried to get a look, but Nick was having none of it. He slammed the closet door closed and strode over to Tim, ushering him out of the room. “No, you’re not allowed to look yet,” Nick said.

“But! Everything’s there!” Tim protested.

“I __know__  everything’s there. But you have to wait just a little longer, baby,” Nick said with a wicked grin.

Tim whined. “Why?”

“Because I say so,” Nick said. “And because we need to close the blinds before we start a scene.”

Tim whined and crossed his arms. “If I close the blinds can we do it?”

Nick shrugged. “Are you up for it?”

“Nick, I just want to try it,” Tim pleaded. “Of __course__  I’m up for it, or I wouldn’t be pestering you about it.”

“You’re sure?” Nick clarified.

Tim stomped over to the blinds and made direct eye contact with Nick as he closed them. “I’m sure,” he said.

“Into the bedroom, then,” Nick said, gesturing for Tim to go inside.

Tim followed the instruction, sitting on the edge of the bed while Nick closed the bedroom door. “So…how are we starting this thing?” Tim asked.

“With you stripping,” Nick said simply.

“I…wow. Okay. Not even a hint of subtlety,” Tim said, pulling off his T-shirt and standing to remove his jeans. When he had taken off his boxers, but Nick had yet to move, he frowned. “Are you gonna…join me, or…?”

“Get on the bed,” Nick said.

Tim rolled his eyes but complied, lying on his back and resting his hands on his stomach so Nick couldn’t poke him there.

Nick rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and rubbed his hands together, and Tim watched the action closely. “You ready, babe?” Nick asked.

Tim rolled his eyes. “I’ve been ready for over a week.”

Nick came over and lightly smacked Tim’s thigh, causing him to yelp in surprise. “Behave, or no princess dress for you,” Nick warned.

Tim gave Nick a __look__  but laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

“Okay, babe. This first part is easy. I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath, letting it out slowly.”

Tim complied, and Nick grinned. “Keep breathing like that, nice and deep. As you breathe in, your diaphragm is expanding to allow for more air, and as you breathe out, I want you to imagine that as your diaphragm shrinks, so do your worries and stress.”

As Nick watched Tim breathe in and out, he noticed that Tim was slowly letting himself sink into the mattress more. Nick grinned and continued his instructions. “Okay, Tim. I want you to visualize a set of steps in front of you, all right? At the bottom of the steps is a door. As I count down from ten, you’ll walk down the set of steps towards that door, and you’ll be open to my suggestions when you enter. Are you ready?”

He got a lazy, “Mhmmm,” in response.

Nick nodded, and said, “All right. From the count of ten, to one. Ten, you take your first step down the stairs. Nine, you feel increasingly relaxed with every step, and the only thing that matters in the world is those stairs and my voice. Eight, your body is relaxed and your mind is opening further to my suggestions. Seven, you can see the door closer now, but you still have to walk some more to get to it. Six, you’re about halfway down the stairs now, and all you can focus on is the door, and how my voice leads you to it.

“Five, you’re sinking deeper, and deeper, so close to being completely open. Four, you can almost reach out and touch the door. Three, all that matters in the world is getting to that door, and allowing yourself to be open. Two, one more step, and you’ll be right in front of the door. One, you stand in front of the door, and you’re able to reach out and grab the knob. I want you to open the door and walk through, Tim. When you do, you will be completely open to my suggestions, and will think that is the only thing in the world you want to do, because following my directions is so much easier than thinking for yourself.”

Tim just continued breathing deeply, and Nick shook his head fondly. “Walk through the door, and open your eyes.”

Nick grinned when he saw Tim open his eyes. He looked completely out of it, just staring at the ceiling. Nick moved into his field of vision and Tim lazily smiled. “Sit up, Tim, we’re gonna start the good part, now.”

Tim pushed himself upward and sat, continuing to take long, deep breaths, and Nick couldn’t believe his luck that this had actually worked. Tim was right; all Nick had to do to get Tim to do something was say it the right way. “All right, Tim. You want to listen to my words exactly, okay? That way you can feel nice and safe and just follow my words, and not have to think for yourself.”

When Tim nodded, Nick continued. “I want you to listen to me very closely. You’re a princess, understand? You’re a little girl, and all you’ve ever wanted to be is a princess. When you come out of my trance, you will be in littlespace, and you will be open and honest to me, and you’ll be my little princess, understand?”

Tim’s cock twitched upward, and Nick resisted the urge to snicker as Tim nodded. “Good. When I count back up to ten, I want you to come out of the trance, all right? You feel good listening to my voice, but it’s time for you to be the princess. One, two, three…waking up slowly…four, five, six…coming back from the trance…seven, eight, nine…ten.”

Tim blinked once, twice, then yawned, rubbing his eyes. “Daddy, I’m tired.”

Nick resisted the urge to whoop. Tim’s voice was higher and lilting, and he immediately had called Nick “Daddy,” with no hesitation. It had worked! “Well, that’s no good, Princess. You just woke up, after all.”

Tim looked around, and frowned when he saw he was sitting on the bed. “Oh,” he said. “Maybe that’s why I’m tired.”

Nick chuckled and ruffled Tim’s hair, and Tim looked up at him from under his lashes. Nick was a little taken aback by how innocent Tim looked like this. “Princess, are you ready to get ready for the day?” Nick asked.

Tim brightened and nodded. “Mhm! I’m ready to get dressed, Daddy!”

Nick grinned and went to the closet, and Tim watched with interest. What was so funny about whatever was in the closet that it had Nick almost laughing?

When Nick opened the package and pulled out one of the purple, flowery diapers, Tim gasped, and Nick laughed openly. “What’s the matter, Princess? You always get to wear the pretty diapers.”

Tim seemed to be in shock as Nick quickly changed Tim into the diaper, taping the sides shut and giving his crotch a pat. Tim squirmed, and Nick knew he was on the right track. “Ready for the other half of your outfit, Princess?”

Tim nodded excitedly. “Yeah, yeah, yeah! I wanna wear my dress, Daddy! I wanna be a princess!”

Nick smiled and went to the closet, pulling out the dress. It was pastel pink, with white lace around every edge save the neck, and white ribbon going across the front to mimic a corset. It was the girliest dress Nick could find online that would actually fit his boyfriend. Tim practically jumped off the bed, and Nick noted with amusement that Tim waddled and made a crinkling noise whenever he took a step, because of the diaper he was wearing.

Nick helped Tim into the dress, maneuvering his arms into the sleeves and giving it a firm tug to get it over Tim’s head. “Here we go, baby, all nice and snug. How do you feel, Princess?”

Tim smoothed the skirt of the dress and grinned. “I feel really pretty, Daddy!”

“I’m glad, Princess,” Nick said, putting a hand on Tim’s diaper. He could feel the beginnings of an erection. “The whole point of this was to make you feel pretty.”

The bulge in Tim’s diaper grew and Nick smiled up at him. “You wanna put on a show for Daddy?”

“A show?” Tim asked, frowning.

“Mhm,” Nick hummed. “It would make Daddy __very__  happy.”

Tim bounced on his toes and clapped his hands together. “Okay! What kinda show do you want?”

Nick held a finger and reached back into the closet, pulling out a teddy bear. He walked over to Tim, lifted the skirt of the dress, and stuffed the teddy bear into the diaper, right over Tim’s erection. “I want you to grind on that teddy bear like the good little Princess you are, can you do that for me?”

Tim’s eyes widened, and he nodded, climbing on the bed and hiking up his skirt. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it between his legs so he’d have something to grind against that wasn’t the mattress, and leaned down, moving his hips back and forth on the pillow.

Nick watched all this unfold with interest, but when Tim first moaned, Nick inwardly cursed and stuck a hand down his own pants as he watched. This was going to get uncomfortable otherwise.

Tim didn’t even seem to notice this, too caught up in his grinding. The plush feeling of the teddy bear, and the tickle of the fur on his cock had him moaning in pleasure, and he wasn’t one to moan much.

He was panting and shaking when Nick moaned and ordered, “Stop!”

Tim looked up through the haze and slowed to a stop, feeling somewhat disappointed. He shook whenever he was close to coming, and he knew, that this time he had been super close. As is, he was now sitting on a pillow, a teddy bear stuffed in his diaper, getting covered in precum as Tim slowly felt his pleasure starting to fade.

Nick strode forward, removing the pillow from Tim’s legs, and Tim whimpered, both at the sudden motion feeling rather pleasurable and the fact that his main method of getting off was now gone. “I don’t think you’ve earned your chance to come just yet, Princess,” Nick said.

The devastated look on Tim’s face had Nick somewhat rethinking his position, but he wanted to hold firm, just to see what Tim might do.

Tim shuffled on the bed, wincing, and Nick debated taking away the teddy bear too, but decided against it for now. “How?” Tim asked.

Nick frowned. “How what, Princess?”

“How do I earn it?” Tim asked.

Well. That was not what Nick was expecting. He removed the teddy bear from Tim’s diaper, and Tim whined. A look from Nick had him shutting up, though. “Well, it wouldn’t be fair for a diaper to go to waste…” Nick said. “Why don’t you use it. Then I’ll let you hump the bear… _ _outside__  the diaper. I’m already gonna wash it, but that doesn’t mean I want to deal with urine stains.”

Tim sat down on the bed, his legs spread and playing with the hem of the dress. “So…if I wet my diaper, I get to come?”

“This time,” Nick said. “No guarantee I’ll go that easy on you next time.”

Tim nodded and ran his fingers down the sides of the diaper. “Leak guards!” he defended at Nick’s warning look. “Princesses don’t make messes on the duvet…unless their Daddies wants them to?”

Nick shook his head. “You’re fine, baby girl, so long as you don’t touch yourself doing it.”

Tim nodded and continued to fiddle with the hem of the dress. “Does Daddy want to watch?” he asked shyly.

Nick was a bit taken aback by the question. Watch Tim wet himself in a diaper? Was that something that other people had done in the past with him? Or maybe, judging by the hesitant look on his face, he wanted to watch himself but thought that Nick might find that too weird.

Climbing on the bed, Nick sat across from Tim. “Daddy will watch…” he said, before lifting Tim’s dress and cupping his hand over Tim’s crotch. “And he’ll feel it too, if that’s okay with his Princess?”

Tim’s eyes widened but he nodded, if Nick were to guess no one had done this before and he found the idea exciting. Tim lifted the skirt of the dress and pulled it back so both of them could see, and he scrunched up his face in concentration for a second before his entire body went lax.

The wetness indicator on the diaper was rapidly fading, and Nick could feel the diaper grow hot under his palm. He could also feel the swell of the padding inside as it desperately soaked up all the liquid it could. This continued for fifteen seconds before Tim sighed, and chirped, “I’m done!”

“I can feel that, Princess,” Nick said, pressing the diaper against Tim’s cock and Tim moaned, eyes fluttering closed.

“Daddy,” Tim panted. “Please, I wanna come __now.”__

Nick passed the teddy bear back and said, “No pillow, just hump the teddy as long as you need.”

Tim ground into the teddy bear on the mattress with no mercy, and Nick watched in fascination. He had managed to get himself off before Tim started shaking heavily the first time around, so this time he just took the time to observe Tim, brow furrowed in concentration and frustration. No doubt he preferred the feeling of the fur on his skin, but Nick wasn’t dealing with urine stains. Not yet, not if he could help it.

Eventually, Tim’s hands and legs grew shaky again, and Nick watched as Tim grew closer and closer to coming. His movements were more violent, more erratic, purely chasing pleasure rather than just enjoying the sensation for the sensation itself. And soon enough, Tim’s back arched as he drove his hips into the mattress, and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. He shook for a few seconds, before practically collapsing on the bed. He rolled onto his back, and Nick inspected the teddy bear. Covered in precum, but no urine; a small miracle, Nick realized, considering how much Tim had peed earlier.

“Do you want me to stop you feeling like a baby girl rather than a boy?” Nick asked Tim, who was gazing slack-jawed at the ceiling.

“The power of suggestion only goes so far,” Tim grunted, his voice deepening from the higher lilt he had been using, and Nick figured he was coming out of his littlespace. “And besides, that only really applied to littlespace, which seems to be fading.”

“You seem to really like the dress,” Nick said.

Tim looked down at himself and grinned, and Nick knew the littlespace wasn’t __completely__  gone as Tim said, “Yeah, I like to feel pretty.”

Nick cleared his throat after a few seconds when Tim still hadn’t looked up from his dress. “So, would you say you’re out of the hypnotized state?”

“Oh, yeah,” Tim sighed. “I can feel the embarrassment creeping in about wearing a dress.”

“Not the diaper?” Nick asked.

“Nah, man, diapers are hot,” Tim laughed.

“Yours is wet,” Nick pointed out.

Tim pressed against it and made a happy noise that wasn’t quite a sigh or a moan. “I know. It’s still warm. Feels nice.”

“You’re gonna have to change eventually,” Nick pointed out.

Tim sat up and stretched. “Yeah,” he allowed. “Eventually.”

“Timothy McGee, are you suggesting that you’d tromp around your own apartment in a used diaper?” Nick asked, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

“Used or not, yeah,” Tim said. “Diapers are fun. Besides, if the scene is over, then I can decide if I want to come again or not, on my own terms.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Right. You and your instant gratification.”

“Not wanting orgasm denial every time I come is not the same as instant gratification,” Tim said, giving Nick a stern __look__.

Nick threw his hands up in the air. “Fine, fine, fine. But I don’t want our apartment, or you, to smell like pee, man.”

“You’re saying I __have__  to change?” Tim whined.

“Yep,” Nick said, nodding.

Tim groaned. “Do we have baby wipes or do I have to clean myself via washcloth and/or shower?”

“Well, if you take a shower, I could always join you,” Nick said, smirking.

Tim rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Daddy, I’m not __that__  desperate.” Nick’s jaw dropped open and Tim laughed. “I kid, I kid! Don’t spank me, all right?”

Nick pointed at Tim. “You’re playing a dangerous game.”

Tim leaned forward and kissed Nick. “I know, but that’s half the fun!” he said with a bright smile. “Now, since you insist I must get changed, and I don’t see any baby wipes, I’ll be taking a shower and generally try to relax after this whole…thing.”

“Did you not like it?” Nick asked, immediately concerned.

“Oh, no! No, I very much enjoyed it,” Tim assured. “I liked it a bit __too__  much, if you catch my drift.”

“Oh,” Nick said. “ _ _Oh.__  You really get so hot and bothered thinking about it that it makes you all tense?”

“I’ll start to squirm soon if I don’t get it out of my head,” Tim laughed. “So I really should shower. Is the diaper good in the trash or do you have a place you’d rather put it?”

“Trash is fine, but if you liked this that much we might want to invest in a diaper pail in the future,” Nick pointed out.

Tim nodded. “Pragmatic,” he said, standing up. “We’ll talk more when I’m out of the shower.”

“All right,” Nick said.

Tim turned just as he was about to enter the en suite, giving Nick a wicked grin. “Next time, let’s try some of __your__  kinks,” he said.

Nick resisted the urge to squirm under Tim’s gaze, and only cursed when the shower water had been turned on. He wasn’t looking forward to Tim getting payback.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept all sorts of comments, and respond to any and all unless specified you don't want an answer.


End file.
